An Assassin
by narake28
Summary: Pembunuhan malam itu mengubah hidupmu, menjadi seorang assassin dengan pembalasan dendam di hati terhadap 'dia'
1. chapter 1

An Assassin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's character Yusei Matsui

Story Narahashi Akemi

Chapter 01: A Reason

Pembunuh.

Membunuh bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi kebanyakan orang di dunia ini, terutama bagi seorang anak yang masih berumur belasan tahun. Perihal tentang membunuh bukanlah hal yang asing lagi bagi seorang anak bernama Horibe Itona, di umurnya yang masih remaja ini ia sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang sudah memakan korban yang tidak sedikit. Di kalangan pembunuh, ia termasuk salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang paling sering disewa oleh kalangan kaum elit dan dibayar dengan harga yang cukup tinggi. Tentu bukan tanpa alasan, pekerjaan Itona tidak pernah mengecewakan pelanggannya meskipun ia masih terbilang sangat muda.

Namun Itona menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran bukan tanpa alasan juga.

Ia tidak terlahir dari keluarga pembunuh atau pun semacamnya. Keluarga Horibe juga bukan keluarga yang terpandang di sekitarnya, keluarga Horibe hanyalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

Kala itu Itona masih berumur 6 tahun dan sang ayah mendirikan sebuah pabrik kecil penghasil alat elektronika. Walaupun hanya pabrik kecil, namun itu cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Itona juga mulai tertarik dengan hal hal berbau elektronik dan mencoba coba bermain dengan alat elektronik, dan akhirnya sang ayah menemukan bakat si anak.

Namun sebuah insiden yag tidak pernah Itona inginkan akhirnya terjadi. Kala itu Itona baru saja datang ke pabrik milik ayahnya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Keadaan kala itu nampak sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Suasana kala itu nampak runyam, sang ayah pun nampak tengah memarah marahi para pekerja di pabrik itu. Itona kecil kala itu hanya bisa diam melihat keadaan seperti itu di pintu depan pabrik, sampai akhirnya sang ayah menyadari kehadiran Itona di sana yang tengah berdiri mematung. Sang ayah dengan wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat berdosa, dengan teganya menelantarkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Itona tidak bisa disalahkan jika ia sekarang menjadi pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin. Masa lalunya yang kelam soal kedua orangtuanya yang menelantarkannya menjadi salah satu factor pendorong bagi Itona untuk menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan factor lainnya adalah bertemunya dia dengan Yanagisawa atau orang yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan Shiro.

Yanagisawa, orang yang mengajarkan Itona cara bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Orang yang telah mengajarkan banyak hal tentang cara membunuh pada seorang bocah kecil seperti Itona. Namun, berterima kasih bukanlah hal ingin Itona lakukan. Melainkan membunuhnya.

Menjadi kuat. Itulah yang Itona inginkan dulu, ketika ia ditelantarkan dan tidak mendapatkan lagi kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya. Yanagisawa pun menawarkan sebuah kekuatan yang akan mengubahnya menjadi manusia dengan kekuatan super. Itona yang kala itu masih kecil tidak dapat menolak tawaran manis dari Yanagisawa untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dengan instan.

Namun kekuatan yang ia dapatkan hanya mengundang rasa sakit. Mungkin Itona dapat bertambah kuat dengan cepat, namun ia juga mendapatkan rasa sakit yang hebat setiap harinya di kepalanya. Dan hanya Yanagisawa seorang yang bisa meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya dengan berbagai macam obat obatan.

Semakin sering ia menggunakan kekuatan itu, semakin parah pula rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap harinya. Namun Yanagisawa tetap bersikukuh memaksa Itona untuk menggunakan kekuatannya dengan iming iming kekuatan yang lebih besar. Namun tubuh kecil Itona tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit itu setiap hari, Itona tidak bisa bergantung pada kekuatan itu selamanya.

Alasan Itona ingin membunuh Yanagisawa disebabkan oleh insiden lainnya yang sama sama membuat Itona dendam. Itona bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa patnernya sendiri akan meninggalkannya di kala ia tengah terdesak oleh pembunuh lain yang cukup kuat. Dan sejak saat itu Itona sadar, betapa kejamnya dunia yang ia tinggali ini. Kebencian dan dendam. Itulah yang dunia ini berikan pada Itona untuk bertahan hidup. Dan dengan mengandalkan itu, Itona berhasil bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini.

Itona tetap bertambah kuat meski Yanagisawa telah menelantarkannya sama seperti apa yang kedua orangtuanya lakukan padanya dulu. Dengan segenap perasaan benci dan dendam, Itona mengasah kemampuan membunuhnya. Namanya pun mulai terkenal di kalangan para pembunuh. Tak jarang ia mendapat tawaran uang dengan syarat membunuh seseorang, dan sampai akhirnya ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

Namun bukan hanya itu tujuannya untuk hidup. Tujuannya adalah membunuh Yanagisawa dan melampiaskan rasa bencinya pada dunia yang kejam ini pada Yangisawa.

"Itona, masih hidup rupanya kau" Yanagisawa hanya memasang senyum tanpa dosa di hadapan Itona, yang tentu saja membuat perasaan dendamnya terhadap Yanagisawa semakin bertambah.

Itona tidak meggubris ucapan salam yang diberikan Yanagisawa. Itona hanya menatap Yanagisawa dengan tatapan penuh hawa nafsu untuk membunuh. Ia tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mencabut nyawa Yanagisawa dengan tangannya sendiri. Itona juga sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sejak jauh hari sampai akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa memuaskan nafsunya untuk membunuh Yanagisawa dengan tangannya sendiri malam itu. Ketika cahaya bulan purnama menerangi Itona dan jasad Yanagisawa yang telah tidak bernyawa, Itona hanya tersenyum puas. Dendamnya akhirnya terbalas. Rasa bencinya akhirnya terlampiaskan dengan membunuh orang itu. Namun rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak ikut hilang bersama dengan hilangnya nyawa Yanagisawa malam itu. Rasa sakit itu malah semakin parah karena Itona menggunakan kekuatan itu secara berlebihan kala itu, dan akhirnya Itona berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri di tempat dimana ia membunuh Yanagisawa malam itu.

Sejak kematian Yanagisawa –lebih tepatnya sejak Itona membunuh Yanagisawa, Itona menjalani hari hari barunya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran muda. Semakin lama, keahlian Itona terus bertambah. Pengalamannya pun juga cukup banyak di umurnya yang masih belasan tahun. Entah sudah berapa ratus orang korban yang sudah ia bunuh selama ia hidup, Namun Itona tidak peduli dengan itu. Karena hanya dengan membunuh Itona bisa melampiaskan perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"menyewaku lagi?" Itona menatap tajam pada sosok laki laki yang ada di depannya.

"bunuh kedua orang ini" laki laki tersebut menaruh dua lembar foto di meja dan menyodorkannya pada Itona. Dalam foto itu nampak 2 orang yang berbeda, seperti sepasang suami istri.

"kau tau tarifku tidaklah murah" Itona melihat sekilas lembaran foto yang ia dapatkan, dan sedikit melirik ke arah pelanggannya.

"jika kau bisa membunuh mereka di hari yang sama aku akan memberikan bayaran 2 kali lipat untuk masing masing korban" laki laki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan.

Itona sedikit menampilkan smirk-nya pada pelanggannya, nampaknya ia tertarik dengan bayaran dari pelanggannya kali ini. Itona pun berdiri sambil mengambil 2 lembar foto dari korbannya itu. "berikan aku lokasi mereka dan besok mereka sudah tidak bernyawa". Sang pelanggan pun ikut tersenyum licik.

Jarak antara kedua korban cukup jauh, jadi itulah yang menjadi masalah Itona kali ini. Itona sedikit tidak yakin, namun ia harus tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk misi pembunuhan kali ini. Ia tidak mau pelanggannya tidak puas karena pembunuhannya gagal atau semacamnya.

Hokkaido, tempat pembunuhan pertama pada hari itu. Di siang hari yang cukup cerah dan damai, namun tidak untuk korbannya. Menganalisa keadaan dengan tepat dan cepat menggunakan alat alat canggih yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Itona berhasil membunuh korban pertamanya menggunakan sniper dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Itona kembali ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan misinya kali ini. Namun sepertinya Itona ingin sedikit bersantai dan tidak terlalu terburu buru untuk membunuh korban keduanya, ia sengaja memberi jeda yang cukup jauh pada kasus pembunuhannya kali ini. Ia ingin calon korbannya ini merasakan perasaan gelisah ketika orang yang ia sayangi baru saja kehilangan nyawa. Ya, korban Itona kali ini adalah sepasang suami istri.

Itona merasa lebih menikmati ketika korbannya merasakan perasaan takut terbunuh dan gelisah. Hal itu membuat Itona semakin menikmati kegiatan membunuhnya. Dan mungkin saja Itona sudah menjadikan kegiatan membunuh ini sebagai hobinya, tentu itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak wajar bagi seorang anak dengan usia remaja. Tapi itulah Itona, seorang anak yang terjebak dalam dunia pembunuhan karena perlakuan kedua orangtuanya yang dengan teganya menelantarkan ia di usia kanak kanak.

Langit berhiaskan bintang bintang tengah menemani Itona bersama ide kejamnya. Bulan pun terlihat penuh dan sangat mendukung suasana pembunuhan untuk malam ini. Itona yang tengah memain mainkan pisau tumpul di tangannya hanya sedikit tersenyum pshycopath melihat bulan yang bersinar terang.

"sama seperti waktu itu kan..?" Itona hanya bergumam ria menatap bulan malam itu yang nampaknya tengah menggambarkan perasaan Itona. Bukan karena bayaran yang besar, namun karena rencana kejamnya yang nampaknya membuat Itona sangat senang.

CRAAT!

Sang korban yang kedua tangan kakinya terikat di pojokan ranjang tengah bersimbah cairan pekat dengan bau seperti besi. Cairan pekat berwarna merah itu mengalir dari leher sang korban dan sedikit mengotori tangan Itona dan sedikit bajunya. Itona hanya tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya yang sangat ia sukai, ia nampaknya menikmati permainannya.

Sebagai hadiah untuk sang pelanggan, Itona akan membawakan kedua bola mata indah dari sang korban. Ia beranggapan bahwa itu adalah sedikit bonus untuk sang pelanggan, dan berharap pelanggan akan senang mendapatkan hadiah darinya. Mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka yang akan seang mendapatkannya. Pasalnya hadiah yang biasa di berikan Itona itu sedikit berlebihan, seperti bola mata, jari jari tangan, jantung, atau terkadang kepala dari si korban.

"hadiah untukmu" sebuah tabung khusus dilemparkan Itona pada si pelanggan dan di tangkap dengan mudah. Si pelanggan pun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja Itona yang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Setelah itu ia memberikan bayaran yang telah ia sepakati dengan Itona kemarin di tempat yang sama.

"apa kau membunuh dia?" si pelanggan nampak menekankan suara di akhir kalimat dan langsung memfokuskan perhatian pada Itona yang ternyata tengah sibuk membersihkan pisaunya yang nampak kotor dengan darah.

Itona pun langsung menoleh, kemudian menggeleng pelan dengan dinginnya. Si pelanggan pun terdengar menghela napas dan berdiri, kemudian ia berjalan untuk keluar ruangan. "tapi aku melihatnya".

-To Be Continue-


	2. chapter 2

An Assassin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's character Yusei Matsui

Story Narahashi Akemi

Chapter 02: A Tragedy

Mentari pagi masuk menyusup melewati celah celah tirai kamar dari seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Gadis cantik ini nampaknya masih enggan terbangun dari mimpinya walaupun jam weker yang ada di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya tengah berdering dan seakan akan berusaha memaksa si gadis untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Namun sang gadis nampak sangat acuh terhadap suara bising yang sumbernya berasal dari jam weker miliknya sendiri, sampai akhirnya sang ibu dari si gadis turun tangan untuk membawa anaknya keluar dari dunia mimpi indahnya.

"[Name, jam wekermu sudah berdering sejak 5 menit lalu dan kau masih belum bangun dari tidurmu? Seindah itukah mimpimu semalam? Sampai sampai kau enggan bangun dari mimpimu" sang ibu dari keluarga Sugino itu pun mencubit pelan pipi dari si gadis.

Namun gadis yang memiliki surai hitam yang warnanya senada dengan ibunya itu hanya mengerang tidak nyaman karena perbuatan ibunya tercinta. Gadis yang memiliki nama kecil [name] itu memiliki kesulitan untuk bangun pagi walaupun sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan, mulai dari jam weker sampai ibunya yang ikut membangunkannya namun tetap saja tidak berpengaruh besar terhadapnya.

"kaa-san, kapan tou-san akan pulang?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari mulut [Name] ketika ia dan ibunya tengah menikmati sarapan pagi di ruang makan. Sang ibu yang memiliki ama kecil Yukiko, melempar senyumnya pada anaknya yang tengah asik mengunyah roti isi selai kacang kesukaannya.

"tenanglah, ia pasti akan segera pulang untuk bertemu denganmu" Yukiko menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan [Name] padanya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

[Name] pun ikut tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Sudah sekitar 2 bulan ini sang ayah belum kembali pulang dari pekerjaannya, bahkan [Name] dan ibunya sudah tidak mendapatkan kabar sejak 2 minggu lalu.

Namun di balik sikap tenang yang Yukiko tunjukkan pada anaknya, sebenarnya ia menyimpan rasa khawatir yang sangat besar di lubuk hatinya. Namun Yukiko tidak akan membiarkan rasa khawatirnya itu tersalur pada anaknya, dan dia berharap suaminya bisa segera kembali pulang ke rumah dan menemui ia dan anaknya. Karena perasaan rindu yang tersimpan di hati Yukiko sudah sangat besar dan ingin sekali rasanya ia segera melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada suaminya.

"ittekimasu!" dengan membawa tas sekolah kesayangannya, [Name] berlari keluar rumah setelah memberikan salam.

"itterasshai!" Yukiko yang tengah mencuci piring piring kotor di dapur pun membalas salam dari anaknya.

Terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, [Name] hidup bahagia dengan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Sang ayah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga bekerja sebagai pemain baseball nasional, memang terkadang harus meninggalkan [Name] dan ibunya berdua di rumah dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Kali ini bukanlah waktu terlama bagi sang kepala keluarga pergi, Tomohito pernah sekalinya pergi selama 4 bulan karena ada banyak pertandingan yang harus ia ikuti. Dan yag membuat Yukiko khawatir adalah kabar dari sang suami yang tidak pernah terdengar lagi, dari pihak klub baseball ataupun dari Tomohito sendiri.

[Name] yang sejak kecil memang dekat dengan ayahnya tentu saja juga khawatir dan sangat menantikan kepulangan ayahnya ke rumah. Dibanding membantu ibunya memasak di dapur atau membersihkan rumah, [Name] jauh lebih memilih bermain dengan tongkat baseball atau berlatih menembak dengan pistol angin bersama ayahnya. Selain bermain baseball, Tomohito juga memiliki keahlian menembak yang tidak buruk karena ketika Tomohito berada diSMP, ia mendapat pelatihan membunuh secara khusus di kelasnya. Sebenarnya Yukiko juga mendapat pelatihan yang sama seperti Tomohito , namun Yukiko sudah tidak menggunakan keahliannya lagi dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Di sekolah, [Name] juga cukup terkenal. Bukan hanya karena ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai pemain baseball nasional, tapi juga karena kepintarannya serta pesonanya yang diturunkan oleh ibunya. [Name] juga memiliki banyak teman, dan salah satu sahabat baiknya adalah Shiota Keiko yaitu anak dari sahabat kedua orangtuanya.

Kehidupan [Name] sudahlah lebih dari cukup untuk [Name, namun itu pun berubah hanya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat bahkan itu bisa dibilang sangat singkat.

Ketika itu [Name] baru saja kembali dari sekolah, dan sang ibu langsung memberikan kabar buruk padanya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kabar paling buruk yang pernah ia dengar, kabar tentang kematian ayahnya. Ayahnya ditemukan tewas di area sekitar tempat dilangsungkannya pertandingan. Berita itu berhasil membuat perasaan [Name] hancur berkeping keping. Ia merasa badannya melemas, kepalanya pusing dan kemudian ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Air matanya pun tidak henti hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh sang ibu yang juga menangisi kepergian sang ayah yang sangat tiba tiba ini.

"tou-san.." [Name] hanya bisa memutar kembali memori indahnya bersama ayahnya. Sosok ayah yang begitu sempurna di matanya kini sudah tiada dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya.

Luka yang Tomohito tinggalkan sangat dalam di kediaman keluarga Sugino ini. Kini hanya tinggal Yukiko dan [Name] yang mendiami rumah itu, dengan keadaan yang sangat sunyi. Mereka masih tenggelam dalam nostalgia akibat kepergian sang kepala keluarga yang sangat mereka sayangi. Perasaan sedih sangat kental dirasakan di kediaman mereka malam itu.

Secepat inikah keluarganya berakhir? Harusnya secepat ini [Name] kehilangan sosok ayah yang sangat ia kagumi? Apa harus secepat ini Yukiko harus menanggung beban berat yang ditinggalkan Tomohito?

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertiga bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenda gurau. Berbagi pengalaman satu sama lain. Dan dalam sekejap mata semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap dalam kesedihan.

Siapa yang tega membunuh ayahnya? Kenapa ia membunuh ayahnya? Kenapa kematiannya harus datang secepat ini? Apakah salah yang ayahnya perbuat hingga ada yang tega membunuh ayahnya? Siapa pun itu, dan apa pun alasannya [Name] tidak akan memaafkannya. Orang kejam yang telah mengambil nyawa ayahnya dan membiarkan ia hidup berdua dengan ibunya, itu semua tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Dan sejak saat itu [Name] mulai mengenal rasanya membenci seseorang, dan juga menimbulkan rasa ingin membunuh dalam dirinya dalam waktu yang sama.

Dunia ini memang sangatlah kejam baginya. Tidak ada yang lebih kejam dari manusia. Dunia yang kejam ini melahirkan perasaan benci serta dendam dalam diri [Name] yang sebelumnya terkenal dengan sikap penyayangnya. Namun hanya dengan kejadian sebuah pembunuhan, [Name] bisa saja berubah menjadi orang lain yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Namun manusia tidak kejam hanya sebatas itu saja. Di hari yang sama dengan diterimanya kebar kematian ayahnya, [Name] kembali melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia lihat bahkan tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Kala malam hari ketika sinar bulan menemani malam [Name] dengan kesedihannya atas kehilangan sosok ayahnya. Ia mendapatkan ibunya yang berbaring dengan bersimbahan cairan pekat di sekitarnya. Bau amis sangat menyengat di kala malam itu. Kamar yang biasanya diisi dengan kenangan kenangan yang membahagiakan, kini sudah kotor karena bercak bercak darah disana.

Mayat sang ibu terlihat kaku disana. Ini terlalu mendadak untuk anak seumurannya yang baru saja mendapat kabar buruk tentang ayahnya, dan sekarang ia mendapati ibunya tidak bernyawa. Jantungnya seakan akan hendak berhenti berdetak, tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan, napasnya juga tersendat sendat, mulutnya sedikit ternganga karena terlalu terkejut melihat keadaan saat itu, air mata pun juga ikut lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Dan saat itu juga ia melihat seorang asing dengan pisau yang dilumuri darah ibunya melihat ke arahnya. Pembunuh itu memakai jubah merah yang membuat [Name] tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas kala itu.

Perasaan marah, dendam, benci, sedih, kaget bercampur menjadi satu perasaan. [Name] benar benar tidak percaya kalau ia harus melihat ibunya, satu satunya orangtua yang ia miliki kini sudah tidak bernyawa menyusul kepergian ayahnya. Semua kenangan ketika bersama kedua orangtuanya terputar kembali layaknya kaset tua. Semua kenangan indah itu tidak akan pernah ia rasakan kembali, semuanya telah hilang menjadi debu hanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Pada akhirnya [Name] diasuh oleh paman dan bibinya di Kyoto, dan meneruskan sekolahnya di sana. Sejak saat itu sikap [Name] menjadi sangat berbeda. Tentu itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi seorang anak SMP yang mendapat kabar kematian kedua orang tuanya di hari yang sama.

Sejak saat itu [Name] menjadi seorang pendendam dan sering mengeluarkan aura gelap ketika menyangkut hal yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan di sekitarnnya. Paman dan bibinya juga sudah melakukan segala cara agar [Name] kembali seperti dulu, ceria dan penyayang. Namun hasilnya nihil, [Name] sudah membulatkan tekat untuk membunuh siapapun orang yag telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi orang yang telah merebut nyawa ibunya di depan matannya sendiri tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"tou-san, kaa-san, suatu hari nanti aku akan membalaskan dendam ini. Aku akan tumbuh kuat dan membunuh orang yang sudah membunuh kalian" gumam [Name] sambil menatap lurus ke arah bulan yang menghiasi malam ini sama seperti malam itu, ketika ia melihat sang ibu yang terbunuh secara kejam.

[Name] pun tidak segan segan mengikuti berbagai cabang bela diri yang ada di sekolahnya untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Bukan hanya itu, [Name] juga nekat ingin mencari seorang guru untuk mengajarinya cara untuk membunuh. Atau dapat disimpulkan kalau [Name] mulai tertarik dengan dunia pembunuhan yang tentunya sangat di tentang oleh paman dan bibinya. Namun ketidaksetujuan dari paman dan bibinya sama sekali tidak mengubah pilihannya, ia seperti sudah tidak mempedulikan hal lain selain balas dendamnya ini.

Dan dengan cara apapun[Name] sudah berjanji untuk membunuh sang pembunuh kelak. Meski pun ia juga akan mati terbunuh nanti, setidaknya ia harus mati setelah sang pembunuh itu mati. Maka [Name] akan merasa tenang dan tidak akan dibayang bayangi lagi oleh hari kematian orangtuanya yang mendadak itu. Dan mulai dari sini lah perjalanannya menjadi seorang assassin, dimulai dengan mencari seorang guru pembunuh professional.

-To Be Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

An Assassin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu's character Yusei Matsui

Story Narahashi Akemi

Chapter 03: A Teacher

"tadaima" langkah kaki pun terdengar di rumah sederhana milik keluarga Sugino.

"okaeri, [Name]-chan. Kau pulang telat lagi hari ini" sesosok perempuan yang tengah asik melakukan bebagai kegiatan di dapur menyapa anggota keluargaya yang baru pulang. Namun perempuan yang memiliki nama kecil [Name] itu tidak bergeming sama sekali soal bibinya yang mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan [Name].

Semenjak kejadian itu [Name] sering mengunci dirinya di kamar dan hanya keluar untuk beberapa hal penting saja. Tatapannya menjadi dingin, tidak seperti dulu. Perasaan kebencian telah menyelimuti dirinya sejak malam itu, kemudian perasaan dendam mulai tertanam di dalam hatinya dan semakin lama tumbuh semakin besar.

Hari ini salju mulai turun lagi setelah beberapa hari lalu sempat terjadi hujan salju yang cukup lebat. Suhu udara pun mulai turun, dan membuat tubuh [Name] kedinginan.

Namun rasa dingin hari ini tidak menghalangi [Name] untuk pergi ke luar rumah. Dia tidak pergi untuk bersosialisasi, bukan untuk mencari teman atau sejenisnya. Dia ingin menemukan seorang pembunuh, ia ingin belajar menjadi seorang pembunuh untuk melampiaskan dendamnya. Dan setelah itu [Name] akan hidup tenang tanpa ada lagi rasa dendam dalam hatinya, begitu menurut pikiran [Name].

Sayangnya sampai sekarang pun [Name] belum berhasil menemukan orang yang cocok. Walaupun sering terdengar pembunuhan di sekitar tempat ia tinggal, [Name] tetap belum menemukan sang pembunuh.

Secangkir kopi hangat menemani hari [Name] di sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan. Kejadian malam itu sering terputar kembali secara tiba tiba di dalam kepalanya, membuat niat membunuhnya semakin menjadi jadi. Walaupun [Name] sudah berusaha melupakannya, tapi bayang bayang akan kejadian itu terus menghantuinya setiap hari. Ia harus membalaskan dendamnya agar bayang bayang itu pergi dari kehidupannya.

Srak.. Srak.. Srak..

Langkah kaki di salju terdengar sedikit mengganggu pendegaran, namun laki laki ini tetap berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Salju masih saja menemani setiap langkah kaki laki laki ini berjalan. Di tengah udara dingin ini, seorang lelaki bermantel tebal baru saja memasuki sebuah bar tempat para pembunuh biasanya berkumpul.

Semua orang di bar lagsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada laki laki bermantel tebal itu. Ia langsung mengambil kursi di meja bar, kemudian seorang bartender pun menghampirinya. Dengan pandangan heran, sang bartender menanyakan apa yang lelaki itu ingin pesan. Namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menjawabnya dengan sebuah pernyataan, namun ia menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"dimana pembunuh bayaran ini?" lelaki itu menyodorkan selembar foto pada sang bartender. Dalam foto itu menampakkan adegan pembunuhan seseorang oleh seorang anak remaja dengan surai perak. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Horibe Itona.

"kau mencari orang yang tepat, tuan" sang bartender pun menunjuk ke sebuah pintu yang di depannya tertulis nama 'Silver Assassin'. Ya, itu mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai kode nama? Entahlah Author pun bingung /tabok ege ntar kebiasaan/

Rezeki emang gak kemana ya, baru saja selesai melakukan pembunuhan sekarang Itona akan mendapat pelanggan baru lagi. Itulah kalau sudah jadi pembunuh yang terkenal, sering mendapat tawaran uang untuk membunuh orang lain.

"sepertinya ada banyak orang yang memiliki dendam pada keluarga ini" ucap Itona yang tengah membaca data tentang calon korbannya.

"jadi kau yang sudah membunuh mereka juga ya?" lelaki yang memakai mantel tebal itu pun melempar smirk pada Itona yang masih asik membaca kertas kertas yang ia berikan.

"mungkin besok aku sudah menyelesaikan misi ini" Itona balik melempar smirk dan menaruh beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi ia baca di atas meja.

"aku akan kembali besok pagi" si lelaki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Itona sendiri di ruangan itu.

"akan kupastikan sebelum kau datang aku sudah selesai bersenang senang"

Krieeett...

"tadaima" [Name] baru saja kembali dari kegiatan pencarian-guru-pembunuh-nya dengan hasil yang sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, [Name] berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

Tidak ada yang membalas ucapannya, mungkin sang bibi tengah berada di kamarnya dan tidak sengaja tertidur. Kali ini jam dinding di kamar [Name] sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, [Name] hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ia menatapi langit langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan sebuah lampu.

"membunuh" [Name] mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dengan melebarkan kelima jarinya di udara. Membayangkan bagaimana cara ia membalaskan dendamnya. [Name] sudah sejak lama memikirkan bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan si pembunuh itu. Ia akan menghancurkan tubuh si pembunuh itu sampai tidak berbentuk lagi, menusuk nusuk tubuhnya hingga [Name] puas membalaskan dendamnya, setelah itu ia hidup bahagia seperti biasa tanpa perasaan benci dan dendam. Tidak ada lagi air mata setelah hari pembalasan dendam itu tiba.

[Name] mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia sangat menantikan hari dimana semua perasaan benci ini berhasil ia lepaskan dari dalam dirinya.

Pikiran [Name] dipenuhi dengan rencana balas dendam serta membunuh. Hingga semua pemikiran itu mengantar [Name] ke alam mimpi dimana semua hal bisa terjadi. Dan akhirnya [Name] terbangun saat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tidak biasanya sang bibi tidak membangunkannya untuk makan malam, [Name] pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan rumah.

Tuk... Tuk... Tuk...

Lantai kayu rumah bibinya mengeluarkan suara ketika berbenturan dengan telapak kaki [Name]. Suara langkah kaki itu bukanlah hal asing bagi seisi keluarga di rumah itu, namun kali ini suara langkah kaki itu terasa terlalu berisik untuk keadaan rumah ini sekarang. Rumah ini terlalu sepi untuknya, tidak seperti biasanya. Aura rumah ini juga berubah seketika, terasa ada sesuatu yang janggal disini.

[Name] mengambil pisau lipat yang ada di meja kecil di dekatnya untuk berjaga jaga. Perasaan [Name] sangat tidak nyaman, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah ini ketika ia tertidur. [Name] pun melangkah pelan menuju dapur tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara langkah kaki. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang sama seperti dulu.

"MMPPHH..!!!" sang bibi tengah terikat di kursi meja makan dengan mulut yang dibekap dengan beberapa helai kain. Sedangkan sang paman yang juga terikat di kursi meja makan sudah berlumuran cairan amis berwarna merah pekat.

[Name] hanya bisa melebarkan kedua bola matanya melihat kejadian itu kembali terulang. Dan sang pembunuh dengan surai perak tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau dapur yang juga sudah tercemar dengan darah yang diyakini adalah darah sang paman, si pembunuh tengah berdiri di belakang sang bibi dengan menatap [Name] tajam dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Sang pembunuh mengarahkan pisau dapur itu ke leher sang bibi sambil menutup mata korbannya.

CRAATT!!

Dan [Name] melihat satu orang lagi yang terbunuh di depan matanya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari leher sang bibir dengan derasnya, sang bibi juga nampaknya menahan sakit yang diberikan oleh si pembunuh sampai akhirnya tubuhnya melemas dan ia mati terbunuh. Kemudian si pembunuh berjalan mendekati [Name] yang berdiri mematung dengan sebuah pisau lipat di tangan kanannya.

"aku akan pura pura tidak melihatmu jika kau segera pergi dan menutup mulutmu soal pembunuhan ini" pembunuh itu mendekati [Name] dengan tatapan tajam dan sedikit menaikkan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam pisau berlumuran darah paman dan bibi [Name].

[Name] tidak menjawab. Ia menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya. Kemudian ia membungkuk hampir 90. "to-tolong ajari aku cara menjadi pembunuh!".

Suasana hening beserta awkward menghantui kedua makhluk yang masih bernyawa ini.

Pembunuh itu pun berjalan mendekati [Name]. Dan [Name] berharap kalau pembunuh itu tidak akan membunuhnya sekarang, tidak sebelum ia membalas dendamnya. "aku akan pura pura tidak melihatmu" sang pembunuh itu menepuk pelan kepala [Name] ketika melewatinya.

[Name] membelalakan matanya ketika merasakan tepukan pelan di kepalanya, namun ia tidak puas hanya dengan itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menahan tangan dari pemuda yang baru saja mengambil nyawa paman dan bibinya di depan matanya.

"aku baru saja membunuh mereka" sang pembunuh bersurai perak itu kembali berbicara sambil menoleh ke arah [Name].

"aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, biarkan aku ikut denganmu" [Name] kembali membungkukkan badannya. "sensei".

"apa tujuanmu?" remaja bersurai perak itu berbalik menghadap [Name] yang tengah membungkuk didepannya.

"aku.. aku ingin membalaskan dendamku, jadi tolong bantu aku!" [Name] menjawab sambil tetap membungkuk.

"apa untungnya aku mengajarimu?" pembunuh yang biasa dipanggil Itona itu masih menatap tajam [Name] yang masih setia membungkuk di depannya.

"aku akan menjadi patnermu" jawab [Name] singkat.

Keadaan hening mulai menjalar kembali. Mengingat kebencian Itona terhadap seorang patner, Itona memikirkan kembali untuk membiarkan [Name] mengikutinya.

"aku tidak membutuhkan patner" Itona sudah cukup muak dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan patner, sudah cukup ia dikhianati dua kali seumur hidupnya.

"aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apa pun!" [Name] mencoba mengeluarkan segenap perasaannya melalui sebuah kalimat dan meneriakkannya pada Itona.

Itona hanya diam melihat perjuangan [Name, sepertinya [Name] sangat ingin membalaskan dendamnya itu. "apa kau punya keahlian khusus?"

"a-aku tidak terlalu mahir menembak dan menggunakan pisau, tapi aku bisa membuat beberapa mesin canggih" [Name] mulai menegakkan kembali tubuhnya seperti biasa dan memandang wajah Itona.

Itona hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari [Name]. Ia masih berpikir, akankah ia menerima [Name] untuk mengikutinya atau tidak.

"tolong, aku benar benar ingin membalaskan dendamku" [Name] mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat erat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dan memori pedih itu kembali terputar lagi di ingatan [Name, dan berhasil membuat air mata [Name] hampir berjatuhan lagi. Tapi [Name] menahannya, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain apalagi calon senseinya.

[Name] merasakan elusan lembut di puncak kepalanya, sontak ia kaget dan menegakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat wajah Itona dalam jarak yang cukup dekat.

"bawa saja peralatan yang penting, aku tidak mau ruang kerjaku dipenuhi barang barangmu yang tidak berguna" ucapan pedas kembali dilontarkan mulut Itona pada seorang gadis yang hampir saja menangis karena teringat akan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. "dan jangan tunjukkan air matamu, itu membuatmu terlihat lebih lemah" sambung Itona dengan ucapan yang sama pedasnya.

Namun [Name] membalasnya dengan senyum bahagia, ia sangat senang malam ini karena akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari. "ha'i sensei!" [Name] segera bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan barang barang yang akan ia bawa untuk pergi mengikuti sensei barunya. Pergi dari kehidupan lama yang menyedihkan untuk membalaskan dendamnya kemudian hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada lagi dendam.

-To Be Continue-

Yosh! Chapter 3 akhirnya daku publish :v

Makasih yang udah setia nunggu chapter 3 yang gaje ini :v

Jangan lupa memberikan vote kalian serta komentar kalian xD

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya! w)9

-Narahashi Akemi-


End file.
